The Hound of Justice, The Best in the World and The Hardcore Diva
by Thee Rated R Redneck
Summary: Called the 'Savior of the Divas Division' along with AJ Lee, Kaitlyn and Paige, Cassie Rivera had a lot on her plate already. She didn't need her best friend and a guy she drooled over fighting over her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**It had been months since I had been inside a wrestling ring, doing what I loved. The heads of talent had insisted upon me going to the WWE Performance center, despite my ten plus years of in ring experience. It was sort of offensive.**

**When I walked into the building, the arena that is, I was treated as if I had always been there. People I had only seen on television were giving me high fives and saying hello, even knowing my name.**

**Okay, so I was a little star struck.**

**But how could I not be? This was the life I had fantasized about for years, some of the people I had modeled myself after. And now here I was, in the big leagues.**

**I took a breath and looked around, and felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. Spinning around to face the mystery person, I saw Celeste Bonin, known to the WWE Universe as Kaitlyn. She gave me a gentle smile.**

**"You must be the new girl." The pretty blonde said, before she extended her hand out to me. "I'm Celeste."**

**"Cassie." I said, shaking her hand. I gave a slight grin back as I pulled my hand back and ran my fingers through my long reddish brown hair. **

**"Oh I know." She chuckled. "You should hear the buzz about you. Everyone is calling you, April, Paige and I the 'Saviors of the Divas Division.'"**

**"Seriously?" I laughed nervously for one of the first times in a long time, and rubbed the back or my neck. "Well, I guess I have a lot to live up to."**

**She reached out and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry. A bunch of us saw your promos with Jon from FCW. You'll do just fine."**

**When I was in CZW,I had been appointed Jon Moxley, otherwise known as Dean Ambrose,'s manager. I had been just as crazy as he, walking around in a very zombie like state until my feet touched the canvas. Then, I came alive. I was very Beth Phoenix-like in my in-ring performance. I dominated every time. And when my character, Moxa-Lee, ( I know, very unoriginal) spoke, everything was as equally as crazy as Moxley.**

**"Y'all saw that? Who?" I asked, my Gainesville accent slipping through. Celeste smiled and shrugged.**

**"Just April, myself and Phil Brooks."**

**My eyes went Super-Wide and I had to stop myself from fan-girling. Phil Brooks, CM Punk, was the reason I got back into wrestling after a year hiatus. I saw how he was a meteoric rise to fame after he took a stand, and that was it. Despite his gorgeously rugged good looks and wicked mic and in ring skills. Basically, he was one of the most attractive men on earth to me.**

**And he watched my promo.**

**Holy. Fucking. Shit.**

"**What, uh, " I cleared my throat. "What did ya'll think?"**

**Celeste chuckled and gave me a smile. She shook her head. "Don't be nervous, sweetheart. We all thought you were badass. April and I can't wait to work with you."**

**I gave a sigh of relief. I looked around and blushed softly, rubbing the back of my neck. "Can you point me in the direction of my lockeroom?**

**A half hour later and I was standing in gorilla anxiously, waiting for my cue. I was dressed in my new ring gear. I had on a black bra top with camouflage trim on it, with black boyshorts and black boots. I had knee and elbow pads on, and my hair was straightened and in a high pony tail. My eyes were lined with black eyeliner that was feathered out and I, against my will, had fake eyelashes on. I had no lipstick, just clear lipgloss on my lips.**

**I actually approved of it, other than the fake eyelashes.**

**My eyes went to the small television next to the curtain. Just as Nikki Bella was about to perform her finisher, my music hit. It was This Is How We Roll by Florida Georgia Line and Luke Bryan. That was the biggest approval via myself.**

**A hush came over the crowd as they wondered who would be coming out. Nikki looked at her sister, playing confused off well.**

**I took a deep breath, and headed out just as Tyler Hubbard began the first verse.**

**When I stepped out onto the stage, the crowd roared. They screamed and cheered, apparently knowing who I was. They probably rolled promos of me on Raw that I hadn't caught.**

**I hid my excitement and shock at the reaction. My face was expressionless as my eyes ran over the crowd and slowly landed on Nikki Bella. She stared at me, looking stunned as I made my way slowly down to the ring, a smirk crawling across my face in a very Randy Orton-like fashion. I slid into the ring, as directed.**

**The match was still going on as it was supposed to. I tilted my head to the side slightly as I looked at the other woman, my eyes narrowing.**

**And then I lunged, spearing her hard. I stood, slowly, and laughed quietly as the ref signalled for the bell, making Rosa Mendes the victorious competitor. As Nikki just laid there and whimpered, my eyes went to Brie who was yelling at me to leave her sister alone. So, sadistic smirk in place, I slid out of the ring to face her. She threw a punch, which I easily caught. Her eyes went wide as I Irish Whipped her into the steel steps.**

**I grabbed a mic from a crew member and slid back into the ring. Using my foot, I nudged Nikki out and dropped down, sitting criss cross in the middle of the ring. Laughing, I twirled the mic around in my hands. When I caught my breath, my face was expressionless.**

**"I am sick of pathetic excuses for athletes getting any recognition." I growled into the mic. "The Bellas were awarded Diva of the Year , well, those bitches just got their ass handed to them." I chuckled. "I don't give a damn about Total Divas or Real Divas or any of that crap." My eyes settled on the camera. "All I care about is extermination. Extermination of all of these pretty little girls whose only good use is eye candy." I smirked, slowly rising to my feet. "WWE Universe, say hello to your Savior of The Divas Division." I dropped my mic and threw a hand up in the air, winking at the camera. "Pipe bomb!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**When I walked backstage, with a happy grin, I was greeted with high fives and pats on the back from Superstars and Divas I hadn't even been introduced to yet. It was surreal. Were they really that impressed by segment?**

**My excitement and slight shock wore off into nervousness as I approached three people. There, at the intersection of the hallway were Celeste, April Lopez, and Phil Brooks.**

**It took six seconds for me to become a nervous wreck. Fantastic.**

**Although, as soon as I was in arm's length, Celeste wrapped me up in a tight hug, with a huge smile. "You did great, sweetheart!" She me go and I smiled at her, blushing and running my fingers through my ponytail.**

**"Thanks." I murmured. The small Latina next to her almost bounced forward and extended her hand out to me with a bright smile.**

**"Hi!" She chirped. "I'm April. And 'Leste is right; your segment was badass!"**

**With a soft chuckle I smiled and shook her hand. "Thanks. I'm Cassie." **

**"How long have you been in the ring?" Another, rugged voice said.**

**I swallowed, turning to face one of my heros. "Ten years." I said with a nod.**

**He gave me a crooked grin, enough to make me swoon. His emerald eyes were lit up as they found mine.**

**I'm not love-y dovey and I'm more or less like one of the guys when it came to relationships. But when his eyes hit my brown, I felt a jolt to my system. I knew that I could get lost in those eyes easily. **

**"You can tell." He spoke up, after a few minutes. His voice was softer than it had been. "It was a serious kickass job."**

**"Thank you." I mumbled. My lips parted to say that I needed to go shower and change, but I was interrupted by a deep voice calling my nickname.**

**"Riv!" I heard. I knew immediately who it was. Whipping my head around, I saw my best friend of four years approaching with his best friends. My eyes lit up and I ran over, jumping at him. He caught me with ease, spinning me around and laughing.**

**Jon Good, known to the world as Dean Ambrose or Jon Moxley, had been my best friends since we met when we had been in CZW together and I was his manager. He was everything all rolled into one. He was my best friend, my confidant, my drinking buddy, my shoulder to cry on, and my support system. I wasn't exactly close to my family, but Jon was the best family replacement I could ever ask for. He had his issues. He had anger and behavorial issues, he had problems with alcohol and drug abuse. But I was there for him through it all just as he had been for me.**

**After a few moments, Jon set me down. He flashed me a grin and winked at me, cupping my chin. "There's my girl. Kicking ass and takin' names." He dropped his hand and mock punched my shoulder. "Your segment was great, Cass, seriously. I'm damn proud of you."**

**"You should a' heard him." Joe A'noai grinned at me. I had met him at a WWE House Show when the Shield was starting out. "'Thats my girl! You hear her mic skills? Thats my Riv!'" I chuckled as Joe mimicked Jon. I turned to Jon with a grin and a raised eyebrow.**

**"Oh really now?"**

**He blushed, covering it up by clearing his throat and rolling his eyes. **

**"You," he pointed at me. "Are coming to our room later for a celebratory drink."**

* * *

**I showered and changed after I dropped my bags off in the room I was sharing with April and Celeste. I threw my hair into a bun, threw on a baggy Toby Keith concert t-shirt and short nylon shorts. I slid flip flops on, waved goodbye to the women who were engrossed in a match on WWE2K14 on Xbox 360, and headed out.**

**It took me just a few moments to head down the hall and knock on the door. When it was swung open, Jon stood there with a grin. He had no shirt on, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a shot of whiskey in his hand. I casted him a disapproving look and ducked underneath his muscular arm to slip inside.**

**Lounging on the couch was Joe. The remote in one hand, a bottle of beer in the other. Outside on the patio, Colby Lopez, Seth Rollins, was on his phone. He had a huge smile as he paced around. I could only guess who he was talking to. Colby was pretty infamous for being wrapped around his girlfriend, Shaia's finger since the days of CZW.**

**I looked up at Jon and crossed my arms. "Jonathan Good. You know I hate those goddamn things. Put it out." Jon sighed roughly and did as I asked.**

**He motioned for me to follow as he walked into the kitchen. He hopped up on the counter and I hopped up on the one across from it. He sipped his whiskey and flashed a grin, setting the shot glass down.**

**"I have something to tell you, an' I'm not sure how you'll react." **

**I raised an eyebrow, curiousity immediately slarking in me. "You know you can tell me anything, Jon."**

**He pursed his lips and nodded. He tilted his head up and looked at the ceiling for a few moments. It was his habit. When he was looking for things to say, he would always do that. His ice blue eyes gazed into mine.**

**"You're being put into dual storylines." I opened my mouth to speak, before he held his finger up and I stopped. "Along with your storyline about 'exterminating the fake divas'. You're being put in a storyline with me and the boys, and Punk." He crossed his arms over his wide chest and his eyes locked on mine again. "A romantic storyline. Me an' Phil are gonna fight for you."**

**My heart stuttered in my chest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Third update in two days. Woo, I am on a roll! Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed the story.**

**From now on, updates will come a little slower. But make sure y'all still review for me, because that pushes me to update sooner!**

**Let me know what y'all think of Cassie, Phil and Jon, and where you think the story will go next.**

**Also, if we have any banner or video makers reading, I would love either made of this story! PM me and we'll get something goin'.**

**Alright, here's our most recent installment.**

**Chapter Three**

**I sat there for a moment or two just gaping like a fish. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I was being thrust into a storyline with a guy I barely knew and my best friend. If that wasn't evil in itself, it was a romantic storyline. Did that mean I had to make out with Jon? Or Phil, for that matter?**

**After a few moments, Jon turned red and huffed. I could tell he was angry, or at the least aggravated.**

**"Look, I know you're not mad about it being Phil. We all saw the way you two looked at each other."**

**And here came one of his famous mood swings.**

**When Jon was angry, frustrated or anything the like, he was like an animal backed into a corner. He immediately reverted to anger, and said things to hurt you. It was his way of dealing with emotion.**

**I sighed, coming out of my fishy-state. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes for a few moments before I opened them again and looked at him.**

**"Jon, don't start. You know damn well that you're not the problem."**

**"Then what is?" He hissed, his eyes turning cold as they narrowed at me. "I mean come the fuck on. You two looked at each other and we all saw that shit like that imprinting crap on those gay movies you watch."**

**I couldn't hold back a chuckle and a crooked smirk. "You watched The Twilight Saga too, Mox. That means they're the gay movies you watch too."**

**"Shut up." He slid off of the counter and crossed his arms. "I'm being fucking serious."**

**I shrugged. "What do you want me to say?" I hopped down too and mimicked his pose, crossing my own arms. "That I didn't feel a spark? I did. That I'm not really attracted to the dude? I am. But, Mox," I reached out and grabbed his wrist. "That doesn't mean I wanna be thrown into a storyline with him. A guy that I don't know. And as much as I love you, I don't think this storyline is good for our friendship either."**

**Jon was quiet for a long moment, before he sighed deeply. Slowly, he nodded. "I get it." All of the tension melted from his body as his tantrum ended. Then, he grinned at me, but it didn't touch his eyes. "Lets go fuck with Colby."**

**The rest of the time I was there was awkward. Jon just wasn't acting normal, and there was some sort of tension in the air. And I knew the other guys sensed it too. They kept looking back and forth at us like they knew something I didn't, but didn't wanna say it. **

**It was annoying, to say the least.**

* * *

**I was headed back to my room. I actually went to knock before I realized that, yes, the room was mine too. I swung the door open and turned red at what I saw.**

**No, it was nothing sexual. Get your mind out of the gutters, jeez.**

**There, sitting on the couch, eating Cheetos and drinking Pepsi was Phil Brooks. He looked absolutely adorable in his track pants and a Colt Cobana shirt. His hair was hanging slightly in his eyes. He ripped his eyes from the TV and smiled at me.**

**"Hey there." He dusted his hands off on his pants and stood from the couch. He shoved them into the pockets of his pants. "Celeste and April went out with a couple other Divas. I figured I'd head over and talk to you about the storyline."**

**"I heard." I murmured. I closed the door behind me and headed to the fridge, grabbing a Pepsi of my own.**

**"Jon must have told you." Phil followed me into the kitchen and leaned on the doorframe just a few feet away from me.**

**"Yeah, he gave me the gist." I nodded. I looked up at him just in time to see him nibble on his lip ring in thought as he nodded himself.**

**"Speaking of Jon. Are you guys..." he trailed off. He motioned wildly until my raised eyebrow and no verbal response signaled that I had no idea what he was talking about. "Are you guys a thing?"**

**I snorted and shook my head. "Me an' Mox? Hell no. He sees me as datable as the Great Khali."**

**He did that cute fucking lip ring thing that made me go all swoony, before he gave me a bright smile and nodded. That was the epitome of charm.**

**"Good. I don't wanna step on anyone's toes."**

**And for the second time that night, I became a fish. This time, though, it wore off quicker.**

**"What, uh, what do you mean?" I asked, clearing my throat. My voice was way too high and squeaky.**

**Phil chuckled a few times and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I mean, you seem like a cool chick. And we have a lot of chemistry. At least, I think so. Based on what happened at the arena. And you're beautiful. I want to get to know you better. On a personal level." He smiled. "And I didn't want to be stepping on anyone's toes in case you were with someone."**

**Wait, what? Phil Brooks just told me I was cool. And that I was beautiful. And basically told me he wanted to date me or some shit.**

**Was this a dream? Was I on Punk'd? Cause all of this was just way too good to be true.**

**"O-Oh." I managed to stutter out after a few moments.**

**Phil chuckled again. "Listen." He nodded to the door. "I'm beat. Jon really let me have it in the ring tonight. But, do you wanna grab breakfast in the morning?"**

**Unable to mutter an intelligent reply, I just nodded.**

**"Great." He said. He caught my wrist and squeezed it with a smile. "I'll see you at nine tomorrow."**

**And with that, he left. And I was left in a daze, wondering what the hell had just happened.**


End file.
